Je te connais par coeur
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot] Et oui ! Oui la fic de la Saint-Valentin est arrivée lol. Duo connaît Heero par coeur. Et pourtant il réussira à le surprendre... romantique est l'humeur... Bonne Saint-Val à tous !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot, romance, fluffy, kawaii et choupi. Yaoi. Si ça pause un problème, passez à autres choses, tout simplement.**

**Rating : **PG 13 pour lime, fait un tit peu chaud ici.

**Couple : **1x2x1

**Résumé: On croit connaître quelqu'un mais finalement…**

**Pour qui ? POUR VOUS ! Cadeau bonus à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et/ou qui me font un coucou ou qui n'osent pas ! Comme en général on aime bien la Saint-Valentin je vous fais un petit kikou plein de kawaii en espérant que vous aurez de la chance en amour. Si vous vous en foutez je vous souhaite de la chance aux jeux lool !**

**Ps Lily B : héhé tu l'as eue XD.**

**Micis** : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée ! Je répondrais qd je pourrais -)

* * *

* * *

**Je te connais par coeur**

**¤**

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, la Terre, le 14 février AC 201**

**¤**

Je connais Heero.

Je le connais depuis des années et des années, depuis bientôt six ans.

Je le connais de ses silences à ses tics nerveux.

Je le connais de son petit nid d'oiseaux sur la tête – les guerres et surtout l'armée avaient coupé ses cheveux, moi je les aurais tués - à la pointe de ses boots.

Je le connais vraiment comme ma poche, comme on connaît son meilleur ami, un partenaire privilégié, voire exclusif au travail.

Je le connais comme quelqu'un qui partage ma vie, mon espace - ma voiture - pour aller au bureau, chez les Preventers.

Je le connais dans ses petites confidences et ses semi sourires.

Je le connais de son premier flirt à son premier amour,

de sa première cuite à son premier rapport.

Je le connais du bout des doigts, mon ami et pourtant…

Pourtant il m'a surpris…

**¤**

Il m'a offert un très joli cadeau aujourd'hui et je ne m'y attendais carrément pas.

_La journée avait pourtant si mal commencé…_

* * *

6 heures du mat' j'ai eu des frissons.

Pas de ceux qui étaient érotiques, non.

De froid.

J'étais dans mon lit, torse nu, bas de pyjama de coton et pieds… brrr.

Les traîtres s'étaient échappés de la couverture et aglagla des orteils.

Il faisait super humide d'un seul coup, ma chambre s'était curieusement rafraîchie.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'humidité mais j'avais sommeil, alors j'ai repoussé la sensation de gêne aussi sûrement que j'ai remonté mes pieds sous les couvertures.

Bien au chaud on oubliait tout

Je m'étais roulé en boule pour chasser la sensation de fraîcheur inaccoutumée.

Ah ça allait mieux. Jusqu'à ce que le petit doigt de mon orteil droit proteste et se redresse contre mon gré, formant une magnifique perpendiculaire avec mon pied.

Len

te

ment.

On pouvait rajouter une pièce et former une équerre.

En tous cas je le sentais l'angle droit.

Les maths vous revenaient à des moments vraiment particuliers :

L'humidité + une mauvaise circulation sanguine de par la position catastrophique dans laquelle je me trouvais… ça donnait… une

crampe.

Cri, spasmes et larmes au bord de mes cils perturbés par le nombre de crottes d'œil au km2.

Je repoussais les couvertures aussi rageusement que possible – autant dire à 2 à l'heure parce qu'avec une crampe, chaque mouvement comptait ,

me dépliais pour retrouver une position assise… avant de poser les pieds sur ma moquette.

Dou

ce

ment.

L'un après l'autre et…

Aaah, c'était froid et mouillé, du coup mes narines s'étaient mises en action.

Ça sentait l'eau…

et la lessive.

**¤**

Du coup, mon cerveau s'était un petit peu plus actionné, il était momentanément absent et j'agissais sous pilote automatique.

Personne n'était alerte « bon pied, bon œil » et à 100 pour 100 de ses capacités au saut du lit.

Enfin si, il y en avait mais franchement, avec les années - sauf cas de danger où je suis en alerte maximale , le matin je suis proche du coma et de l'encéphalogramme plat avant mon 1er café.

_Et je m'étais rappelé…_

j'avais mis la machine à tourner avant d'aller me coucher ce matin à 2h00.

_Et je m'étais endormi… et…_

Ce qui n'aurait pas dû arriver, arriva.

J'ai eu une inondation, de celle qui vous bloquait chez vous et qui impliquait des constats et des constats,

- de son assureur et de celui – ou plutôt CEUX, un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul - des voisins,

qui impliquait les dits voisins en colère et de la paperasse à remplir.

Qui impliquait des dégâts des eaux chez soi et chez les autres, à faire des travaux, à les faire _financer_…

Qui impliquait un mal de tête carabiné dès le départ.

La cuisine, la salle de bains. La chambre. Les murs, le papier peint trempé. Les fils électriques noyés, tout du moins dans certaines pièces. J'étais en danger dans ma propre maison à défaut d'être un danger public.

Tout ça à cause de mon lave-linge et… des canalisations vétustes de mon voisin du dessus.

J'ai dit que j'avais eu _une_ inondation ?

En fait j'ai eu une _double_ inondation.

…

Parfois le timing était super mauvais, j'en savais quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas comme si un rescapé de L2, de son propre Gundam, du coiffeur de l'armée et de tout le tralala ne pouvait pas triompher des problèmes quotidiens.

J'étais virtuellement immunisé contre tout, hein ?

Oui. Sauf quand il fallait éponger et éponger et éponger et quand son lave-linge n'était plus sous garantie depuis… la veille.

Comme par hasard. Ça n'arrivait pas que dans les films.

C'était dans ces cas précis que l'on avait très, très envie de commettre un tout petit meurtre…

Et dans ces cas précis que l'on se rappelait que ça ne servait à rien.

C'était là qu'on comprenait que se prendre pour un Dieu était une chose et en être vraiment en était une autre.

Le Shinigami faisait son come-back dans le commun des mortels.

La frustration n'était que plus grande.

Il y avait des moments où il valait mieux rester couché…

Mais je ne pouvais pas hein ?

Pas avec les voisins qui menaçaient de défoncer ma porte à force de taper dessus ? Comment ça, ça faisait près d'une demi heure qu'ils frappaient ?

Pas avec cette douleur lancinante à mon petit orteil ?

La vie pouvait être cruelle avec les anciens Shinigamis.

**¤**

J'ai donc dû appeler le travail du portable – après la grande discussion avec les méduses et avoir mis des chaussures isolantes , afin de leur expliquer mon cas. Bien entendu ils avaient été compréhensifs.

Il était sûr que j'aurais préféré être là-bas que chez moi, dans la réplique du radeau de la méduse, avec mon lit pour radeau et mes voisins pour méduses.

Non d'un petit poulpe cette journée avait vraiment mal commencé…

Après avoir prévenu le bureau - et m'être débarrassé des méduses , je me chargeais d'avertir mon compagnon de route qui me répondit par un « Hn ».

Je lui souhaitais une bonne journée et il ne me répondit pas « toi aussi ». Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face, ni la mienne d'ailleurs : ma journée serait profondément et irrémédiablement merdique. Point.

Je raccrochais donc, me préparant à rendre mon chez moi à peu près vivable et moins dangereux, le temps que mon propre assureur arrive et m'arnaque. Il y en avait pour des milliers de crédits de travaux mais il allait me sortir une somme qui se rapprochait dangereusement du foutage de gueule.

* * *

Prenez cinq secondes pour m'imaginer en bas de pyjama noir, bottes de pêcheur et gants de caoutchouc, armé d'une lampe torche parce que la lumière du jour ne passait pas dans certaines pièces.

…

Oui j'étais un spéléologue urbain et alors ?

Il y avait nettement plus urgent que mon look à ce moment-là et enfiler des _bottes_ isolantes était capital à ma survie.

J'étais en train de nettoyer et à réparer ce désastre quand j'ai entendu un toc-toc discret.

Un toc-toc que je connaissais puisque je l'entendais tous les jours ouvrés depuis deux ans, à la même heure : 7h30.

Un toc-toc que je n'aurais pas dû entendre puisqu'il était 10h30 passées. Il aurait dû être au boulot à cette heure-ci, lisant un quelconque rapport.

J'ouvrai la porte et le trouvais vêtu avec la panoplie du plombier/électricien à son compte (la bonne vieille salopette en jean - celle qu'il avait mise pour faire les travaux de retap' de sa maison il y a deux ans, celle qui avait des tâches de peinture blanches à cause de moi qui était venu l'aider ce jour-là… - mais SANS T-shirt) et une caisse à outils plus grande que la mienne.

Je le connaissais en spandex.

Je le connaissais en baskets jaunes.

Je le connaissais en jean.

Je le connaissais en Preventers.

Je le connaissais en smoking.

Je ne le connaissais pas en plombier.

Il avait beau être pas mal du tout… j'ai éclaté de rire.

Nervosité ? Non pourquoi être nerveux devant un de ses amis ?

Pourquoi rire alors ?

Parce que…

Il me connaissait en tenue de prêtre.

Il me connaissait en ridicule chemise de nuit d'hôpital.

Il me connaissait en short de basket ball.

Il me connaissait en combinaison spatiale.

Il me connaissait en pantalon de cuir.

Il ne me connaissait pas en bas de pyjama-bottes-de-pêcheur.

Il ne me connaissait pas en Robinson Crusoé

et aujourd'hui c'était vendredi…

Et voir sa tête stoïque malgré tout ne pouvait que m'inciter à rejeter la tête en arrière et à pleurer de rire.

Le premier sourire de la journée.

Le premier sourire d'une journée qui avait très, très mal commencé.

**¤**

Je me suis effacé pour le laisser entrer, vérifiant auparavant que ses chaussures le protégeaient d'une éventuelle électrocution ainsi qu'une paire de gants. On ne savait jamais.

Je ne lui ai pas posé de questions stupides, pourquoi faire ? Il était évident qu'il avait pris sa journée pour m'aider.

Ça ne servait à rien que je perde mon temps en « tu n'aurais pas dû ». C'était vrai mais il était là et ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Ça ne servait à rien de lui dire que j'étais bon en mécanique, électricité et tuyauterie et que je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul. Il le savait très bien et ça ne l'avait pas empêché de venir.

Par contre je pouvais lui dire « merci », auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Je prenais vaguement conscience que je sentais un peu la sueur à cause de ma gym forcée - nettoyer, balayer, astiquer, essorer étaient peut-être le quotidien des femmes pour les néo néanderthaliens. Mais permettez-moi de dire aux sceptiques que faire un nettoyage de printemps était quelque chose de hautement sportif, laissant des courbatures à des endroits insoupçonnés.

S'occuper de sa maison était fatigant.

Dans de telles circonstances c'était proche de la fin du monde.

Je prenais également conscience qu'étant donné que j'avais coupé l'eau, je n'avais pas pris de douche depuis ce matin, 1h30 : je m'en foutais cinq minutes auparavant.

Je m'en foutais même quand les voisins étaient restés sur le pas de la porte à vociférer.

_Je ne pouvais quand même pas les faire entrer dans une zone dangereuse non ?_

_Même si j'avais été tenté…_

Je prenais conscience que, même si je n'avais pas l'haleine chargée, je ne m'étais pas vraiment brossé les dents…

Je prenais aussi conscience que ma natte avait pris les plis du sommeil…

Le genre de choses qu'on ne remarquait que lorsqu'on avait en face de soi quelqu'un d'impeccable et surtout, quand l'_occasion_ se présentait.

**¤**

Et lorsque mon estomac grogna méchamment à 13h30, je pris conscience que je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille, 20 heures.

Et que j'étais un super ami doublé d'un hôte hors pair puisque j'avais proposé à Heero quelque chose à manger ou à boire n'est-ce pas ?

…

_Si pris que j'étais dans mes problèmes, dans la nécessité de sécuriser ma demeure, pour moi mais surtout pour les voisins… j'avais même pas pensé à ça._

_J'avais pas pensé tout court._

_Pilote automatique._

Et donc, dès que Heero et moi avons fait le principal, la nature avait commencé à reprendre ses droits.

J'allais lui proposer quelque chose…

Et c'est là qu'il me surprit.

Encore.

Il m'a dit, tout en fouillant sa caisse à outils, qu'il avait faim et qu'il avait apporté des sandwichs, des bières, de l'eau, des trucs « nécessaires », selon ses propres termes.

Il les avait mis dans un compartiment spécial de sa caisse. Il sortit de sa boîte une autre boîte, plus petite. Un Tupperware bleu.

Je me suis dit que s'il avait pu sortir un flingue de la spandex zone, il pouvait cacher de la nourriture dans une caisse à outils.

Il m'a ensuite expliqué que c'était pour cela qu'il était arrivé à 10h30 et non avant et

qu'il fallait se mettre dans un coin de l'appart qui ne soit de préférence pas mouillé pour manger.

J'étais tellement dans mon Waterworld personnel que j'avais jusqu'à oublié ce qu'il y avait de _pas_ mouillé chez moi.

Il alla dans l'entrée et déverrouilla, puis ôta la clé de la porte. Il détailla le trousseau avant de repérer le passe qui l'intéressait.

_Il était chez moi comme chez lui._

_Non, pas « comme ». Mon ami était ici chez lui._

Il tourna la poignée et attendit.

Je le suivis comme un automate jusqu'au cellier, à l'extérieur de mon appartement.

A même pas deux mètres.

Un cellier à peu près vide parce que rien qui ne me concernait vraiment ne traînerait à l'extérieur de chez moi.

Je n'avais pas assez confiance pour mettre des choses importantes.

Le cellier était assez large pour que j'y mette mon ancien clic-clac futon et mon ancienne table basse, en attendant que je les donne à une association humanitaire.

Ouais, un divan et un ancien repose-pied de fortune c'était assez intime pour être dans _ma_ cave.

**¤**

Bon, y avait un peu de poussière par terre et le matos dedans était sous plastique.

N'empêche on n'était pas les plus propres du monde non plus, on était plus proche des révoltés du Bounty que de la Jet Set et on s'en foutait grave.

On s'est assis et il a posé son paquet devant lui. Il a ôté ses gants, s'est essuyé les mains sur ses cuisses avant d'extraire les cannettes de bière, les sandwichs et des serviettes en papier. J'ôtais mes gants également, mais essuyais mes mains nues sur les serviettes. Mon pyjama avait un peu trop souffert, je travaillais depuis plus longtemps que lui, après tout.

J'allais certainement pas lui dire « fallait pas ». Si, il fallait ! Mais je pouvais dire « merci » à nouveau, auquel il répondit cette fois-ci par un petit sourire.

Ce n'était pas nouveau et je le connaissais dans ses silences, dans ses mots sans paroles.

Je lui lançai un « bon appétit » et m'apprêtai à mordre dans mon sandwich quand Heero s'est approché de moi.

Je me suis tourné vers lui et il a mis sa main sur ma nuque.

Je me suis demandé ce qu'il me voulait avant de me sentir rapproché de son corps…

Je me suis dit « mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'ai un truc sur le visage » ?

Il m'a lancé un regard que j'ai traduit par : « non, mais tu as un truc sous les fesses »

On n'a pas trop besoin de parler pour se comprendre et si je pouvais lire en lui, il pouvait lire en moi.

C'était ça se connaître sur le bout des doigts !

**¤**

La main sur la nuque s'était resserrée sur ma natte et il tirait mes cheveux doucement vers le haut, me forçant à me soulever.

J'avais coincé ma natte en m'asseyant et avais eu une sacrée chance de ne pas l'avoir coincée suffisamment fort pour avoir mal.

Dès que la tresse mousseuse fut désencastrée de mon fessier, il ôta sa main de mon cou et nous nous miment à manger tranquillement.

Et à boire aussi.

Ça faisait un bien fou cette bière fraîche…

à Heero aussi, apparemment, vu qu'il se servait de la canette pour se rafraîchir le front et la nuque.

Et le torse en fermant les yeux…

Mais quand avait-il déboutonné sa salopette ?

Et, primordial : quand ses pecs avaient-ils gagné en volume ?

Ben ouais les mecs aimaient bien comparer ce que mère nature leur avait donné, ou ce qu'ils avaient boosté, ou ce qu'ils avaient payé…

A certains niveaux, on était de vraies nanas quand on s'y mettait.

Et les pecs bronzés de Monsieur m'avaient fait prendre conscience que les miens étaient sympathiques mais bien pâles. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si notre dernière mission nous avait conduit dans deux hémisphères opposés, lui en Australie et moi en Alaska…

A un moment il avait bien fallu que je décolle mes yeux des pectoraux de Heero parce que même si entre nous on pouvait être de vraies gonzesses, ça voulait pas dire que les hommes aimaient se faire griller. Le flagrant délit d'envie était quelque chose à éviter si on avait un minimum de fierté.

**¤**

Je finissais ma bière en poussant un soupir de bien-être, détendant les muscles de mon cou, levant et étirant les bras.

Un soupir de bien-être oui… jusqu'à ce que mon cou ne craque un peu. Le bruit était trop faible pour porter à conséquence, pour quiconque aurait entendu. Mais cette espèce de douleur lancinante qui était venue à ce moment-là était plus que conséquente pour moi.

Le temps que mes mains fraîches d'avoir tenu la cannette se déposent sur mes cuisses,

d'autres mains, tout aussi fraîches, se placèrent sur mes épaules.

Je tournais la tête vers mon plombier de fortune qui se contenta de hausser les siennes.

Pourquoi lui poser une question à laquelle j'avais la réponse ? Il s'était rendu compte que j'avais mal alors il avait voulu me soulager.

Il savait faire les massages alors il allait me masser.

Il avait su que j'avais besoin d'aide alors il m'avait aidé.

Il avait deviné que je ne penserais pas à faire à manger alors il avait apporté la nourriture.

Il savait que je préférais le sandwich au poulet et quelle était ma marque de bière préférée alors il les avait achetés.

C'était dans l'ordre des choses, c'était naturel.

Ça ne me surprenait pas.

Ce qui me surprit vint après.

Ce qui me surprit vint de moi.

**¤**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait un massage : soulager les muscles, activer la circulation sanguine, diminuer une pression, alléger la douleur était quelque chose de normal. Entre partenaires, entre soldats, il fallait s'entraider. Il fallait être à 200 pour 100 et aider de toutes les manières possibles, faire ce qu'il fallait pour que les objectifs soient atteints. Un homme à terre devait rester à terre. Un homme sauvé devait être sur pied.

Il était sûr que ce n'était pas en étant courbaturé et presque en mode torticolis que j'allais finir ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses mains étaient sur mon corps.

Mais c'était bien la première fois que je le percevais de cette manière.

Son souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

Ses doigts tantôt pressants, tantôts caressants, dénouant mes muscles, soulageant toujours.

Son torse nu contre le haut de mon dos, son rythme cardiaque régulier alors que le mien augmentait doucement.

Et du coup je pensais à des choses qui ne m'avaient jamais traversé l'esprit. Parce que cela aurait impliqué que je remette en question notre amitié.

Et jamais.

Jamais je ne m'étais posé de questions dessus.

Jamais je ne m'étais posé de questions sur lui.

Sur Heero.

_Sur moi…_

**¤**

Heero…

Sa gentillesse.

Sa douceur par moments.

Son humour.

Ses silences.

Ses colères froides.

Ses peines.

Ses déboires sentimentaux.

Sa rupture avec Réléna.

Son travail.

Ils les partageaient avec _moi_.

**¤**

Il avait des potes, oui, mais ne partageait pas tout ça avec eux. Pas tout.

Il anticipait mes réactions, allait au devant de mes désirs avant même que je ne les formule, comme il n'avait strictement pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que je comprenne ce qu'il veut.

Il interagissait avec moi. Je n'étais pas qu'un confident, une sorte de journal intime dont on attendait seulement le silence. Dont on se servait avant de le refermer, jusqu'au prochain secret. Mes opinions comptaient pour lui, même si nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord. Je le savais bien sûr, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais je _mettais_ notre complicité sur le compte d'une très forte amitié.

Et c'était vrai qu'il était mon meilleur ami et que j'étais le sien, même si nous ne nous l'étions jamais dit.

Ce n'était pas des choses qui se disaient, mais qui se vivaient.

Il s'impliquait avec moi, _plus_ qu'avec ses autres amis, _nos_ autres amis.

Il y avait des choses qu'il ne faisait qu'avec moi.

Des choses qui avec moi semblaient tellement naturelles, aller de soi.

Des choses tellement banales _pour mo_i, que je les avais prises pour acquises.

Heero qui venait m'aider alors qu'il travaillait.

Heero qui me comprenait comme personne.

Heero qui pensait à moi quand il amenait à manger…

Tellement naturel… que ne ferait-on pas par amitié, hein ?

**¤**

Et le fait que je m'attardais un peu plus sur son corps… _que je ressentais_… que j'y étais sensible…

C'était sûr, les hommes aimaient bien se comparer entre eux,

mais tout de même, ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas vu Heero devenir un homme, si ?

Si, hein ?

C'était comme si mon cerveau avait pris Heero pour acquis, et que mon corps se réveillait d'un sommeil de plomb.

Un massage de quiconque émoustillait un peu, c'était normal quand c'était bien fait.

Mais j'étais plus sensible au souffle chaud sur ma nuque, à son corps légèrement humide collé à mon dos nu, à sa présence à _lui_.

Et que je le voulais ou non, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, si le reste pouvait laisser place au doute,

_ça_ ce n'était

_définitivement_ pas

de l'amitié.

Ce qui me surprit fut que moi, qui était censé être une flèche, n'avait rien vu venir, ou en avait tellement vu venir que le tout faisait parti de mon quotidien, de mon paysage.

Parfois on ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait. Et c'était ainsi que l'on ne saisissait pas sa chance.

**¤**

Les choses pas naturelles pour les autres, l'étaient pour nous. La force des choses, bien sûr.

Pourquoi se poser des questions quand tout coulait de source ?

Le naturel, la routine pouvaient faire perdre de vue le principal : ce qui était naturel _avec moi_ ne l'était _qu'avec moi_.

En ne prenant pas conscience du trésor que l'on avait, on pouvait le perdre.

Moi, je savais que j'avais un trésor. Je ne savais pas _pourquoi_ je l'avais.

Ou plutôt si, à ce moment-là je l'ai su. J'avais fini par _comprendre_.

Et il m'avait fallu une inondation et Heero et moi immobilisés dans mon cellier pour _comprendre_.

Il avait fallu que j'arrête de travailler, que, par la force des choses je prenne le temps de réfléchir, pour appréhender la situation.

_Il avait fallu que j'écoute les battements redoublés de mon cœur pour comprendre que Heero ne m'était pas indifférent._

_Il avait fallu que je réfléchisse à notre amitié, à ses réactions, à nous pour comprendre que je ne lui étais pas indifférent non plus._

Quand on avait virtuellement le monde à sauver, on n'avait pas vraiment le temps de philosopher sur la place de l'amitié dans la vie d'un soldat.

Mais en posant ses fesses sur un canapé recouvert de plastique, le temps pouvait suspendre son vol.

Et puis soyons sérieux : j'avais beau savoir que Heero était magnifique avec ses yeux bleu et son corps de rêve – hm les années lui allaient très, très bien et le nier reviendrait à nier l'existence du soleil en sentant ses rayons , ça ne signifiait pas que j'avais forcément envie d'en faire quelque chose. Ni lui d'ailleurs.

Je n'avais jusqu'alors pas conscience que je pouvais penser à lui de cette façon-là.

J'aurais très bien pu exister tranquillement et lui aussi, en poursuivant notre petit bonhomme de chemin sans que ça ne nous perturbe plus que ça.

C'était ce que nous faisions jusque là.

_La vie aurait été un long fleuve tranquille._

_Hm… évitons les métaphores fluviales un jour comme aujourd'hui, hein ?_

¤

Oui on aurait pu.

Exister. Pas vivre.

Et au moment où je pensais sérieusement que ce serait vraiment mieux si le souffle se posait franchement sur ma peau, je recevais un bisou dans le cou.

Un tout petit.

Tout doux.

Un petit bisou.

_Naturellement…_

Et je sentais ses lèvres sur ma peau, s'étirer en un petit sourire.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, je tournais lentement la mienne vers lui, les prunelles pétillantes.

Je lui lançai un regard amusé, donc, demandant silencieusement « pourquoi » alors que je connaissais la réponse, comme toujours.

Il me répondit alors, taquin, haussant pour la énième fois les épaules : « parce que tu en voulais un »

Il s'était rapproché de moi, frottant nos nez avant d'ajouter d'une voix qui aurait presque pu sembler innocente si elle n'était pas aussi coquine : « et là tu en veux encore un »… puis de m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

_Naturellement oui._

Les mains qui n'avaient pas quitté mes épaules jusqu'alors, vinrent se poser au creux de mes reins, alors que les miennes s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque.

_Naturellement._

Hmm

Sous la tendresse et la sensualité de sa bouche, sous la caresse de ses mains et par sa seule présence, cette journée devint soudainement merveilleuse…

Malgré mon appartement chaotique.

Malgré tout le travail qu'il y avait à faire.

Malgré l'assureur qui ne tarderait pas à venir.

Ça n'avait plus trop d'importance tout à coup.

* * *

* * *

_Je connais Heero._

_Je le connais depuis des années et des années, depuis bientôt six ans._

_Je le connais de ses silences à ses tics nerveux._

_Je le connais de son petit nid d'oiseaux sur la tête – les guerres et surtout l'armée avaient coupé ses cheveux, moi je les aurais tués - à la pointe de ses boots._

_Je le connais vraiment comme ma poche, comme on connaît son meilleur ami, un partenaire privilégié, voire exclusif au travail._

_Je le connais comme quelqu'un qui partage ma vie, mon espace - ma voiture - pour aller au bureau, chez les Preventers._

_Je le connais dans ses petites confidences et ses semi sourires_

_Je le connais de son premier flirt à son premier amour,_

_de sa première cuite à son premier rapport._

_Je le connais du bout des doigts, mon ami et pourtant…_

_Pourtant il m'a surpris…_

**¤**

Il m'a offert un très joli cadeau aujourd'hui et je ne m'y attendais pas. Et ce n'était pas son amour, puisque je l'avais déjà. Pas que ce n'était pas un cadeau, c'en était un, un que j'avais depuis longtemps, un qui était inestimable.

Mais _aujourd'hui _il m'a offert quelque chose.

_Aujourd'hui._

Nous nous sommes mis ensemble _aujourd'hui_ et il m'avait déjà acheté un cadeau.

Non ce n'était pas un psychopathe.

Nous étions toujours sur le canapé de plastique, moi couché sous lui, ses mains avaient trouvé le moyen de détacher mes cheveux alors que mes doigts caressaient – ou mes ongles frôlaient délicatement – son dos brûlant.

Le plat de mes mains agrippait ses fesses recouvertes, ses fesses rondes et fermes que je palpais avec délectation.

Ses fesses recouvertes de cette salopette qu'il rendait sexy.

Il me mordilla le cou, bougeant lascivement son bassin contre le mien, me demandant silencieusement d'ôter un des deux vêtements qui le séparait de mon corps que je trouvais toujours aussi blanc. Mais du moment qu'il était à son goût… des choses auxquelles on ne pensait pas vraiment quand on était dans un « plan amitié », dans un trip friends for life. Mais dès que la situation changeait clairement, le facteur séduction rentrait en full force, mais c'était une autre histoire…

**¤**

Je passais donc mes doigts dans les poches arrières quand je sentis quelque chose dans l'une d'elles.

Une enveloppe avec un ruban.

Je la tirai de sa poche, bougeant légèrement la tête de côté, lui donnant un plus libre accès à mon cou pour un suçon dans les règles de l'art.

Je mis l'enveloppe au niveau de mes yeux et vit qu'elle était blanche.

Qu'elle avait un nœud rouge.

Et qu'il y avait « Duo » d'écrit dessus.

Il me lécha le cou, anticipant mes questions en un mouvement signifiant clairement : « pas maintenant, Duo »

_Oh oui…_

Et quand il glissa les doigts à l'intérieur de mon pyjama minable, mini Shiny a SERIEUSEMENT approuvé le « pas maintenant »

_Oh oui, pas maintenant…_

Mais… mettons cela sur le compte de la curiosité, ou sur le fait que le cerveau était encore irrigué à ce moment-là…

Mini Shiny avait perdu.

Pendant que Heero m'abreuvait de câlins, j'ouvrais d'une main experte l'enveloppe et je vis…

Une petite carte, avec un petit ange et un petit démon qui s'embrassaient… avec nos noms écrits dessus.

Rien de plus, pourquoi ajouter quelque chose ? Nous nous comprenions si bien…

C'était adorable… en fait même si je savais qu'il s'agissait de nous, je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'avait acheté une carte. C'était mignon quoi, inattendu mais mignon.

Mais j'ai surtout vu ce qu'il y avait en plus dans l'enveloppe : le bon de commande d'une nouvelle machine à laver que je recevrais la semaine prochaine.

Je l'ai serré un peu plus dans mes bras, l'ai couvert de baisers en lui ronronnant un « merci ».

Il a haussé les épaules pour la millième fois en disant au creux de mon oreille : « tu en avais besoin ».

Oui j'en avais besoin.

J'avais surtout besoin de _lui_.

Puis il me murmura d'un ton suspicieusement serein : « Bonne Saint-Valentin, Duo »

Je lui répondis, essayant de garder mon sérieux : « Bonne Saint-Valentin, Heero »

Avec la journée que nous avions passée et la tournure qu'avait prise les événements, nous ne pouvions qu'éclater de rire dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'était vrai qu'on était le 14 Février AC 201. A vrai dire je le savais puisque j'avais signé le constat des voisins et que la date figurait. Ça me faisait une belle jambe.

Nan mais sérieux… aller faire le rapprochement avec la fête des amoureux…

pourquoi faire ?

J'avais pas d'amoureux depuis quelques semaines, ça me faisait une connerie en moins à acheter.

Nous avons donc bien ri.

Avant de recommencer à nous embrasser.

Moi et mon amoureux.

Encore

Et encore.

Et encore.

Des baisers de plus en plus humides.

De plus en plus urgents.

Et nos corps moites glissaient l'un contre l'autre, s'échauffaient, surtout le mien d'ailleurs. A cause de Heero, certes, mais aussi à cause du plastique sous mon dos.

Mais je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde…

Nous avons _éventuellement_ entendu l'assureur passer…

Nous l'avons _éventuellement_ laissé à la porte…

_Je ne sais quelle heure de l'après-midi j'ai des frissons. Mais je n'ai plus froid._

Heero était l'homme parfait. Il comblait mes désirs les plus secrets, en tous cas les plus IMMEDIATS.

**¤**

_Parfait pour moi…_

**¤**

**¤**

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

Bonne Saint-Valentin à tous (pour ceux à qui ça fait chaud ou froid) et pour ceux à qui ça ne fait ni chaud, ni froid, bonne fête de l'amitié !

A pluche et j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

**Mithy ¤ Saint-Valentin Fiqueuse lol ¤**


End file.
